An EPICS II Flow Cytometer is being used to perform cytometric analysis on a unicellular protozoan known as trypanosoma cruzi, the causative agent of Chagas desease. The EPICS II is composed of a fluid flow system for hydrodynamic focusing, a laser for excitation, signal processing electronics for data acquisition and a computer for data analysis. Developmental work is being carried out upon this system in order to improve the quality of the data acquired and the way in which it is analyzed. This includes modification of the various sensing systems to increase signal to noise ratio and the interfacing of a graphic display system in order to expand the data processing capability.